


Enceguecido

by kasomicu



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, FictoberMF, FictoberMF18, Johnlock - Freeform, M/M, Post-Mary Morstan's Death, motinfanficker
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-21 15:44:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 375
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18705358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kasomicu/pseuds/kasomicu
Summary: Tras la muerte de Mary, John tiene que lidiar con sus demonios internos, los cuales se desataban principalmente por un hombre, el que era capaz de hacerle perder el norte, y frente al cual no quería ceder.





	Enceguecido

**Author's Note:**

> Parte del fictober de Motin Fanficker con la palabra enceguecido, posteándolo tarde en Ao3, pero en su momento se publicó puntual en Wattpad.

Lo sentía recorriéndole el sistema, resguardándose bajo su piel, formando parte intrínseca de su ser, no permitiendo que hubiera hesitación alguna sobre lo que estaba experimentando.

Amaba a Sherlock, de algún modo lo hacía, y no quería admitirlo, porque si lo vocalizaba, se volvía algo tangible y no creía propio que manifestase aquello ahora, no con la muerte de Mary, ni con los sentimientos cruzados porque lo culpaba por ello.

Amaba al bastardo que no cumplió su promesa, al que fingió su muerte haciendo partícipe a varios menos a él, al egoísta sociópata altamente funcional que no parecía amar a nadie más que a él mismo, si es que se podría considerar amor el también exponerse a dosis desmedidas de estupefacientes.

Lo odiaba con todo el amor que sentía por él.

John suspira, conteniendo las ganas de dejar de rehuirle. No puede ceder ante Sherlock, mejor dicho, no quiere permitirse dejarle entrar nuevamente en su vida y que la ponga patas para arriba. No ahora que sabe que es algo más fuerte que una amistad, no cuando tiene a Rosie, no cuando es consciente de lo enceguecido que puede llegar a ser bajo su control.

Lo ama pero sabe cuál sería el destino de aquella relación.

Debe romper el bucle eterno de su gusto por las parejas temerarias, debe apartarse de la búsqueda del peligro, debe dejar de amarlo, aunque la sola idea le hace sentir ansiedad, sin embargo, tiene que priorizar.

Cierra los ojos, aún viendo detrás de ellos a Mary, su Mary, la cual no valoró antes de perderla, la cual desconocía las sensaciones que se acrecentaban en John al pensar en Sherlock, y cómo iba desencantándose de su matrimonio.

"Cualquiera antes que tú", repite como mantra, en referencia a Sherlock, y sabe que si no lo perdona no es porque no hubiera reaccionado a tiempo para moverla y recibir el disparo, por no protegerla, sino por lo que significa, porque se siente culpable y no quiere asumirlo, porque John no quiso que ella muriera prefiriendo estar con Sherlock, John no deseó aquel dantesco final.

Lágrimas se agolparon en sus ojos.

John desearía que las cosas hubiesen sido más fáciles, pero sabe con seguridad, que podrá con esto, o de eso quiere convencerse.


End file.
